Funny Love
by XoXoCSIGleek
Summary: Set in College. Turns out Santana and Artie have more in common than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Funny Love.

Artie/Santana

AU Future

Life after high school for Artie had been pretty eventful the fact that the summer he graduated he got to be one of the first people to try out this new spinal cord surgery. It wasn't guaranteed that it would work but he tried it anyways. To this days he thanks his lucky stars that the surgery did work. Ever since that day that he got out from the surgery he started doing everything rarely sitting down. He got into dancing, sports but he was still a geek at heart. He moved to New York, got his own apartment and went to school. It had been about two years since he was living here. Life was pretty good for him though he missed his glee club friends a lot he hadn't met up with any of them since the surgery. If they saw him now they would be in for a big surprise. He was looking up at the ceiling laying down while he was thinking about this. Artie got up looking at at his bedside clock that read 6:00 pm.

Saturday Night and I'm Alone.. It's nothing new. He thought as he got his keys and coat deciding to go out for some coffee, that was a lot better than staying home alone. He walked out of his apartment walking towards the nearest Starbucks where he usually went to. The night was cold but the stars were shining. Artie stopped in his tracks when he thought he saw a familiar face go in. He shook his head " I must be going crazy" he muttered to himself as he walked in .

" A frappucino please" the familiar voice said to the cashier.

Artie widened his eyes as he realized who he was standing next to.

" Santana?" he asked bewildered as the Latina turned around and had the same expression he had.

" Oh my god, Artie.. You're walking.. No it can't be Artie. Artie looks geeky and he's in a wheelchair. You look hot. I mean, you're not Artie" with her scrambled nervous sentence the room spun around Santana as she fainted, Artie catching her before she fell.

Artie helped her over to a couch looking over at the employees and bystanders " She's ok she's just in shock"

Santana came to her senses slowly as she saw Artie sitting beside her. He smiled patting her shoulder.

" You're not going to faint on me again are you?"

Santana laughed a little blushing she shook her head. " No, I'm not.. It's good to see you Artie" she said with a sincere smile.

Artie grinned and smiled " It's good to see you too"

He passed her a frappucino which she took with a smile as they talked for awhile getting reacquainted, turns out they might have more things in common than they thought.


	2. Good Morning

Now if someone would of told Artie that he would wake up in his apartment with Santana Lopez he would of said that they were out of their minds. Things seemed to just happen though, they got to talking he invited her over and they fell asleep on the couch after watching Beauty and the Beast. Even though nothing dirty happened, Artie felt different waking up next to Santana on the couch, watching her smile in her sleep curled up next to him. He felt something in him tell him that it just felt right to have her there. He liked how she felt so warm and how she looked so relax with him. He watched her smiling to himself, he didn't quite know what he was feeling but he really liked it. He turned on the news being careful not to move because he didn't want to wake her, about a half hour later Santana begun to stir. Artie turned his attention to her and grinned " Hey there sleepy head" Santana blinked a few times a smiled laughing a little.

" I am seriously surprised that we fell asleep during the movie and didn't do the dirty, because you know that's what always happens when a hot guy haves me over" she smirked playfully sitting up slightly, she didn't quite want to move from him yet. She just felt really comfortable curled up next to him, though she would never admit that. Santana raised an eyebrow when she heard Artie laughing.

"What's so funny four eyes?" she raised an eyebrow a little amused.

Artie smirked and said through chuckles " Santana, you called me hot.. since when have I been hot?". His laugh and smirked made Santana blush for some reason which has never really happened to her with anyone else.

"Psh, ok.. maybe you did get a little better looking when you lost all the nerd clothing and got some fashion sense" she giggled a little resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed deep in thought. " Artie, I am sorry for being such a bitch to you in high-school. Since I started college I realized that none of that really mattered. Im still sort of a bitch but you didn't deserve the way that I treated you." she looked up at him and waited for a response to her, late apology.

Artie shrugged and smiled sweetly at her, in truth he had forgotten about all the bad moments in high-school he had only kept the good ones in his heart. Like how he kept in his heart all of the glee clubs performance, all their good times. How he had also kept in his heart the times that Santana really did smile because in truth when Santana smiled she lit up the room. _Wait, what in the world am I thinking? I just caught up with Santana again.. She does seem different though, when she smiled and laughed I just want to keep those moments in my heart and never let them go. Oh man Im super cheesy._

Santana waved a hand over Artie's face and laughed " Hello? Earth to Artie. Do you accept my apology?" she asked a little worried, usually she wasn't so worried about what people thought of her but with him she was afraid that he wouldn't forgive her.

Artie blinked a few times before subconsciously taking her hand and smiling " Santana, I honestly don't even remember the times that you were a bitch to me. I just keep the good memories in my heart, the ones that are worth keeping. Like the times that I saw you smile I've been keeping those moments in my heart. " Artie finished saying with a slight blush and a hint of nervousness. He waited for Santana to say something, for some reason he expected to be slapped . Something he didn't expect happened, Santana kissed his cheek though it was lower and nearer to his lips which made him melt. She spoke softly biting her lip " Would you like to go with me to the zoo? My little nieces are in the city and my sister wants me to take them and I don't think I could handle 3 hours with those brats. I think you could make it bearable" she said it with sincerity and a hint of her flirting tone.

Artie grinned and nodded many times that he looked like a bobble head doll, he felt like he couldn't turn her down. He didn't want to he wanted to do things with her.

" I'd love to Santana, how about I drop you off at your apartment. I get to looking like a normal human being and I'll pick you up along with your nieces?" he asked, trying to not sound too excited. Santana got up and grinned taking his hand " Sounds like a date, let's go four eyes." she giggled taking his hand leading him out of his own apartment barely giving him time to lock his door. Artie was walking out of his apartment looking like the lochness monster without shoes, in his opinion though it was worth it if it meant he could spend more time with her.


	3. zoo Day

_AN: I really enjoy writing this fic guys, Im glad that people like it too, as always reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated!._

So now Artie had a dilemma. What should he wear to the zoo?. He wanted to look good for Santana even though it wasn't like they were going to a dinner party or anything. He just wanted to give her a good impressions. He settled on jeans, a blue t-shirt and converse. They would be walking all day anyways and it was better to feel comfortable. Now he looked half decent. He walked out of the apartment , climbing into his car driving to Santana's house. He got out walking to the front step knocking about four times, he hummed while waited when Santana opened the door looking absolutely _beautiful. _Artie coughed and smiled giving her a light hug

" so are you ready to go?" he asked clapping his hands together waiting for a response. Santana grinned and nodded happily

" Mhmm, let me just get the three little monsters and we can get going" she turned around with a nice smile before screaming

" Remedy, Hailey and Elle get your identical asses down here!" . This made Artie chuckle, that sounded like same old Santana from high school. A few minutes later three triplets came skipping down to the door way and smiled up at Artie saying at the same time

" Hi!" Artie grinned and lowered himself so he could smile at them in the eye " Hello lovely lady's ready for the zoo?" he asked with a grinned as they jumped on him clinging on him then letting go with wide smiles.

" Yes, we want to go to the zoo. Auntie Tana told us to behave though. She doesn't want us to embarrass her in front of you" Remedy giggled looking up at Santana who was playfully glaring at her three year old niece.

Artie chuckled taking the booster seats that Santana handed him placing them in his car, a couple of minutes later driving off to the zoo, once they got to the zoo they started off at the giraffe section working up their way to the polar bears.

Remedy walked up to Artie tugging on his shirt

" Auntie Tana likes you. You make her smile like a whole lot" she grinned at him which made him blush at the thought. Could Santana really like him?. He looked over at Santana that was showing the other two girls the polar bears. _She's so gorgeous. _ He took remedy's hand catching up with them. He looked at Santana once again smiling he asked " So, I was thinking about taking this really fly chick out to a date.. can you tell me how you ask a girl out?" he asked with a blush while Santana stared and sighed. She really didn't like the idea of him going out with other girls for some reason but she couldn't be a bitch to him anymore. She promised him.

" Ok, well.. if you want to do something simple you take her hands look at her in the eyes and ask her out on a date. Maybe give her a rose." she nodded with a smiled looking back at the polar bears, feeling a little disappointed. In that moment Remedy slipped something into Artie's hand. It was a red rose that she had found earlier. He looked down at her raising an eyebrow but she just giggled running back to her sisters. Artie took a deep breath taking Santana's hand. Now this definitely made Santana look at him, her expression was surprised and confused. Artie gave her the rose he was holding in his hand and he smiled at her softly looking in to her beautiful eyes.

" Santana Lopez, will you go on a date with me?" he asked while Santana was still looking at the rose surprised.

_What the fuck Lopez, don't stand there like an Idiot say something to him!. _ she thought to herself finally snapping out the daydream she grinned widely taking the rose pulling him in for a hug. " Artie Abrams I accept that date." she giggled and smiled. Santana didn't think that her life could get better but it definitely did when Artie walked into her life. Everything became different. Him asking her on a date was surreal to her, she never imagined that this would ever happen to her. Even though they barely began catching up again there was definitely a spark there within them both. Truth is that she didn't want to let that spark go. She was ready to open her heart once and she hoped that he could be the one for her. She admired the rose a little more as she let go of Artie who was happy and stunned. Looks like Artie was thinking a few things too. Artie still had one of Santana's hand while he looked over at Remedy muttering thank you. He never thought that he would feel the need to say Thank you to a little girl but truth is that a three year old girl gave him that push to ask Santana out. They spent about an hour more at the zoo before he dropped them off at Santana's house. Before Santana got out she kissed Artie's cheek and smiled

" Thank you for a great night four eyes I can't wait tomorrow for out" she smiled as she get out walking the little girls to the door. Artie couldn't stop grinning, it was like the force had smiled upon him again. He was honestly very grateful again. He drove home got into the shower then fell asleep still smiling.

_Im taking Santana Lopez out on a date tomorrow._


End file.
